


Klaine | First Time

by angelicxlewis



Category: Glee
Genre: 3x05, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kurt, Bottom Kurt Hummel, Canon, Episode 5, Episode: s03e05 The First Time, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Glee References, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Klaine, M/M, Post-Canon, Season 3, Smut, Top Blaine, Top Blaine Anderson, Unseen moment, blowjob, thats what you missed on glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicxlewis/pseuds/angelicxlewis
Summary: "Ehrm... Artie is having an afterparty, at breadstix. Would you accompany me?" He smiled, even though he noticed Kurt's smile fading as he spoke."No." The older boy said, making Blaine panic for a second. Kurt knew that if it wasn't going to happen now, he would lose it. So he took a deep breath in hope of getting the courage to say his next words. "I want to go to your house."
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 17





	Klaine | First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this since I've lowkey never seen a proper first-time based of the canon scenes like, anywhere??? ;(
> 
> Please note that this is my first time writing smut so, yea. And it's also very much mixed fluff-ish. :3
> 
> Anyways enjoy :))

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Klaine, just wrote the one shot :)

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered as he looked deeply into his boyfriend's eyes, holding his hand to his heart. "Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me." He could feel Kurt's chest rise against their hands, as well as his heart beating to his words. So he held Kurt's hands closer, "and you were right... our first time shouldn't be like that. I was drunk, and... I'm sorry." Blaine would do anything to get Kurt's forgiveness for the other night. Alcohol is no excuse to force yourself on your boyfriend.

"Well, it sure beats the last time you were drunk and made out with Rachel." Kurt says and Blaine lets his head fall down in relief, he chuckled as he realized he's forgiven. He could hear Kurt's soft giggles as he looked back up, Kurt playing with their fingers as he kept talking. "But I'm sorry, too. I wanted to be your gay bar superstar, but try as I might, I'm still just silly romantic..." Blaine shook his head to that, "it's not silly." 

He took a deep breath as he went to catch Kurt's lips, placing his hands on his waist as Kurt slid his arms around his his neck. Kurt took a deep breath and disconnected, Blaine still chasing his lips. Their foreheads still pressed together, "You take my breath away." He tells as he pulls away, letting his hands rest on Blaine's shoulders "and not just now. Tonight, on that stage. I was so proud to be with you."

Kurt smiles widely as Blaine tried to hold back his tears, "I hope so. I want you to be." Blaine said, his voice cracking. He smiled to his boyfriend, looking into his eyes. He felt his heart beating so fast he knew if he didn't change the subject it might just jump out of his chest. "Ehrm... Artie is having an afterparty, at breadstix. Would you accompany me?" He smiled, even though he noticed Kurt's smile fading as he spoke. 

"No." The older boy said, making Blaine panic for a second. Kurt knew that if it wasn't going to happen now, he would lose it. So he took a deep breath in hope of getting the _courage_ to say his next words. "I want to go to your house." They stared into each other's eyes, Blaine knowing exactly what he meant. "Okay." Blaine said, letting a soft smile spread on his lips. He took a deep breath before tightening his hold of Kurt's hand, they started to walk out of the auditorium. Now his heart beating like crazy. He was nervous, really nervous. And he could only hope Kurt was feeling the same way.

And he was. Kurt watched Blaine as he lead him to his car, not willing to let go of his hand. They bumped into Santana on the way, she just got out of her outfit. And Santana being Santana, she knew exactly what was going to happen. So she smiled, crossing her arms as she yelled "wanky" to their direction. Causing the two boys' cheeks get all red. They finally made it to Kurt's car, letting go of each other's hands so slow as if it's the last time they will ever hold them. 

They looked at each other when they entered the car, the red shade never leaving their face. Kurt giggled, making Blaine join him. He started the engine and took a deep breath. Giving Blaine one last look before starting to drive towards Blaine's house. His hands as sweaty as they ever got. Blaine only looked out of the window, playing with his fingers anxiously. Feeling as if this car ride takes almost as long as a lifetime. But before he even noticed, Kurt was already pulling in the parking lot. They gave each other one last look before, simultaneously, getting out of the car with wide smiles and a deep breath.

The second he could, Blaine got a hold of Kurt's hand again. Letting Kurt use the keys he got to his house with his free hand to open the door and go through it. Kurt looked around, "are your parents home?" He asked, being the first one to say anything ever since the auditorium. "No." Blaine said, the voice almost not coming out of his mouth. "They're in Washington. Another business trip. They'll be back by 10AM." Kurt smiled and nodded, he took out his phone from his pocket with his free hand.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, following every move the boy made. "Please tell me you're not putting on a sting song." It made Kurt chuckle and let go of Blaine's hand, starting to type something. "No," Kurt said still chuckling, "I'm just letting my dad know I'm staying the night." He looked up from his phone, smiling softly to Blaine. "Is that okay?" He asked, receiving the same loving smile Blaine always gives him with a gentle nod. Kurt smiled back, closing his cellphone and leaving it on the nearest dresser he got access to. 

The next few seconds felt like forever, they just looked at each other quietly. Almost being able to hear each other's rapid heart beats. Kurt knew that Blaine was still worried about last night, so he did the math and realized if he wasn't going to do the first move-what he planned for tonight won't happen. So he took one step closer to Blaine, brushing his hand against his neck as he pressed his lips to his. Closing his eyes and the distance between them slowly. Being careful with every move he made. Soon enough he felt Blaine kissing him back, wrapping his arms around his waist almost pinning him onto him. Kurt sliding his hand to his shoulder, squeezing it tightly, feeling his stomach twisting. 

He started trailing kisses all the way from Blaine's lips, to his cheek, to his chin, to his neck. Nothing they've never done before. But something about tonight made those kisses different. He almost lost it when he could both hear and feel the soft sounds Blaine let out. So he pulled away. There is no way they're doing it here. "Can we go upstairs?" Kurt asked, almost breathless. Blaine nodded quickly, moving to let Kurt lead the way. And so he did, starting to walk to Blaine's room. He opened the door and the familiar smell calmed him, smiling and entering slowly. Blaine right after him, shutting the door a little too loud. But he didn't care about that. All he cared about was the amazing boy in front of him.

He rushed to Kurt, pressing his lips to his as soon as he got to him into a passionate kiss. Feeling the sudden _courage_ to start unbuttoning Kurt's vest. Being careful since he knew how much Kurt's clothes meant to him. Kurt smiled, helping Blaine and letting his arms get free from the vest. As he felt the familiar pressure on his pants, Kurt took a hold of Blaine's shirt and pulled away so he could take it off him, leaving Blaine with a grey tank top. He returned to kiss his boy as soon as the shirt dropped to their feet, they then pulled away, quickly kicking their shoes off, still standing.

They each knelt down on the bed from the different sides of it, crawling to each other quickly, joining their lips together once again. Blaine licked on Kurt's bottom lip, and Kurt opened his mouth for him. Meeting his tongue with his own, they danced together before Blaine started to unbutton Kurt's white long shirt, mumbling a husky "so many layers" to Kurt's lips. Having Kurt giggle against their lips almost biting his tongue. They pulled away again, this time to take Kurt's shirt off only to be faced with another layer of a short plain white shirt. Blaine took his still-very-much-dressed boyfriend in. Noticing the buckle in his pants, acknowledging now his own. Oh god, it only now got to him. Kurt was coming his way when he burst out, "wait!"

Kurt stopped at the sudden call, he looked at Blaine closely. "Is everything alright?" He asked out of breath. But Blaine just stared at him with his long lashes. "Yes. Yes I'm just..." he sighed, dropping onto the bed, laying on his back. Kurt, still breathing hard, looked at him and tried to fix his breath. Now the whole intention of tonight pulled aside, caring to know what's bothering the younger boy. So he followed his lead, dropping to lay beside him. "What is it?" Kurt whispered, Blaine suddenly leaning with his elbow on the mattress, his chin pressed against his shoulder.

"I just... suddenly realized what this all means." He looked at his boyfriend with a soft smile, only to be smiled back at. "Do you... not want to?" Kurt asked softly, trying to sound as less horny and as much understandable as he could. "No, I mean.. yes. I do." Blaine said quickly, reaching to take Kurt's hand and play with his fingers, he got chills just from looking at it. "So?" Kurt asked once again, and Blaine took a deep breath as he got closer to him, laying on the side with their legs meeting and merging just about enough. He let his hand slide all the way to hold onto Kurt's wrist, and his head to rest next to Kurt's. Kurt followed his lead again, laying on the side and meeting his forehead with his, their noses brushing against each other. They stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds before closing them. Taking a deep breath in perfect sync.

"I love you so much, Kurt. You know that, right?" Blaine finally saying what's on his mind, pulling away to lay on his back, eyes still on Kurt. "I just... don't wanna hurt you." Kurt smiled to that, shaking his head and quickly placing his chin on Blaine's shoulder, letting his hand run to his chest as he brushed his thumb on Blaine's skin. Blaine simply watching Kurt as if he's the most beautiful sight in the world. "You can never hurt me, Blaine." He whispered again. "I want to do this. I want you. Like... really bad." He let his horny side finally take over. That sentence was like a string of electricity to Blaine's crotch. Making his cock twitch in his pants.

Wide eyed, he smiled and let his hand slide to Kurt's chest. Pushing him gently to lay back down, chasing him with his own body, getting on top of him. He kissed him and let his tongue slip back into Kurt's mouth as he got between his legs at last, pressing his hips against his, now sliding his hand to Kurt's hip, raising the boy's leg to wrap around him. Having to feel Kurt ASAP. Kurt breathed Blaine in, brushing his hands up his back under his tank top. Blaine rose to his knees and took it off quickly, giving Kurt a few seconds to admire him. He loved it when he did that. Watching his blue eyes darken with lust. "Oh god, come here." Kurt mumbled breathlessly, pulling Blaine back down.

It was Blaine's turn to start trailing kisses down his boyfriend's neck, Kurt shutting his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Blaine's lips against his skin. Blaine took a hold of Kurt's shirt, pulling it up to his chest, starting to kiss around his torso. Still holding the shirt up, sucking onto Kurt's stomach. He could feel Kurt's hidden abs with his tongue, licking the perfect line in the middle of Kurt's stomach. "Oh god, Blaine..." Kurt moaned, Blaine looked up only to notice he was being watched the entire time. He smiled softly, going back in to leave a mark on Kurt's bottom right corner of his abdomen. 

Starting to feel sweaty, Kurt got rid of his shirt and threw it to the side of the bed. The move making his stomach's biceps harden against Blaine's lips again, it made the younger boy lose it. He brushed his hand all the way from Kurt's ankle to his inner thigh. Pressing his forehead against his abdomen, watching his hand's movement. He looked up for agreement, having to wait for Kurt to raise his head from the pillow to check why he stopped, when their eyes met Kurt smiled in agreement and Blaine could only smile back. 

So he slid his hand to press against Kurt's crotch, feeling just how hard he is. Kurt let out a soft moan and it made Blaine's cock twitch again. He pressed a kiss down Kurt's bugle, making another moan come out of Kurt's mouth. "Can I take them off?" Blaine asked quietly, as if he was afraid Kurt will hear him. "Please." He heard coming from the older boy's direction and he smiled again. Unbuttoning Kurt's jeans and opening the zipper slowly with shaking hands. Kurt rose his hips, helping Blaine take off his jeans faster. Blaine pushed his boyfriend's pants down, raising himself as well so he could throw the jeans away. 

He took a second and looked at the jeans before he looked back at his almost-naked boyfriend. He could see the little embarrassment in Kurt's eyes, which made him feel almost guilty when he checked him out. "You're breathtaking." He said, "you're so hot." He hoped it would make Kurt feel more confident, and it did. Kurt bit his lip in a smile, his cheeks turning red again. He didn't know what to say, and he didn't have to because Blaine started sliding his hands on his legs again, getting closer and closer to Kurt's underwear. He looked at Kurt but the boy was too lost from his touch to care, it drove him insane. Knowing he can do such things to him. 

So he took a hold of Kurt's waistband, taking the deepest breath before starting to pull them down. Biting his bottom lip so hard that he almost ripped it off. He couldn't help but stare, not knowing Kurt was looking at him. Waiting for a reaction. Kurt was so horny that he didn't even care by now, he just wanted to feel the feeling everybody talks about. He watched as Blaine took off his boxers completely, and watching him was so worth it. Seeing his eyes widening, his breath being taken to a gasp at how hard Kurt was. Blaine looked up and saw Kurt staring at his with lust, and before he knew it, he was holding another boy's cock in his hand. 

It made Kurt throw his head back on the pillow and moan Blaine's name quietly. Blaine remembered everything he watched, read and heard about. Getting closer with his mouth to Kurt's throbbing member, placing a soft kiss on it. Kurt couldn't help but buck his hips down to the mattress in response. Realizing what just happened, he looked up with a whine, "oh god- what are you doing?!" He asked. Blaine looked up at his boyfriend, only inches away from his cock. "I- I was hoping I could blow you." He said and he didn't even know how it was so easy for him to say that. Kurt just stared at him, red as an apple. "You- You sure?" Kurt breathed just as hard as Blaine, and Blaine nodded. Wrapping his hand around Kurt's cock again, "Can I?" 

Kurt nodded, not being able to say anything because of the sudden pressure on his cock. So Blaine smiled, trailing kisses around Kurt's crotch. Enjoying the soft tingle from Kurt's pubic hair. He almost had none of it, but just enough for it to tingle. "Blaine, please..." Kurt moaned, holding onto the mattress with one hand and onto Blaine's shoulder with the other, wanting to touch his boy. Kurt's voice was husky and filled with desire, Blaine looked up and watched his boyfriend's chest rising up and down. So he stayed with his eyes on him, getting closer and closer with his lips to Kurt's cock. Letting his tongue lick the bit of precum off, Kurt's hips pushing to his touch. He finally opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around his cock's head, moaning as he felt the soft skin against his tongue. 

Kurt couldn't help but squeeze Blaine's shoulder tightly, doing everything he can not to push into Blaine's mouth. Blaine starting to lower his head down didn't help at all, he felt his warm saliva and smooth tongue on his member, "oh my god..." he moaned, that same feeling in his stomach suddenly drawing him to lose his mind, he wanted to watch Blaine but couldn't even open his eyes from the pleasure. Completely losing it when Blaine started to move up and down, pressing his inner cheeks to close onto his cock. Blaine wanted to test something he read online, forming a fist with his left hand, squeezing his thumb. Going all the way down Kurt's cock until he could feel it hit the back of his throat. 

"Oh my... how do you- do that?!" Kurt moaned not so quiet now, he couldn't help but push into Blaine's mouth gently. When all of a sudden, he felt Blaine's cold hand against the crack of his ass, circling around his warm hole. He felt his stomach twist again, an almost unfamiliar warmth hitting him. "Blaine... I'm close..." he mumbled, trying to push-as much as he didn't want to-Blaine off his cock. "So? That's good, let me-" Blaine said breathless, "I want you to be in me, Blaine, please." He looked up at his boyfriend, seeing how wet his mouth is. "You want me to be the top?" Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded. "Yes, and you're still in your pants. There is no way I'm the only one naked anymore. Please." He tired to concentrate on his words even with Blaine's warm breath on his cock and his finger on his hole. 

"Yes, yes you're right." Blaine said and he rose to his knees, Kurt almost regretting saying anything when he didn't feel Blaine close to his body anymore. So he used every strength he had to sit down and start unbuttoning Blaine's pants, pulling them and his boxers down together, Blaine sitting and leaning on his back so they free him from the remaining clothes. Kurt tried not to stare, but he couldn't help it. Taking a deep breath as he watched Blaine's cock pressed against his belly. He looked Blaine in the eyes as the boy rose to his knees again, getting closer to kiss him a loud short kiss. They looked deeply in each other's eyes as Blaine slid his hand from Kurt's stomach, to his waist, to his back, to his ass. Kurt grunted, "this is so weirdly hot." 

Kurt didn't wait one more second before kissing Blaine again, licking into his mouth and biting onto his bottom lip. Blaine felt his cock twitching, impressed from the world's hottest kiss he ever gotten. He felt a sudden pressure on his cock, disconnecting to let out a moan. So this was why Kurt reacted that way. Being touched by someone else, and someone you love, is so much different than touching yourself. Blaine couldn't hold himself on his knees anymore, pushing Kurt to lay back down as he laid on top of him. Kurt starting to jerk him off, using the same pressure and rhythm he used on himself, only guessing Blaine liked it that way. 

Kurt tried to remain concentrated at his movements on Blaine's cock while he also kissed the moaning lips of the boy on top of him. He then felt Blaine's hand sliding between them, stroking Kurt's cock for a second before moving to his ass. When he started circling his hole again, Kurt could not take it anymore. Letting his head drop to the pillow and moan softly at the warm touch, feeling Blaine's forehead drop next to him. He could feel every hard breath the boy let out on his neck, and it drove him even closer to the edge, "Blaine... if we don'... do this now... we won't las... to do it... all." He said, barely managing to let words out of his mouth.

"Oh god.... but this is so... good..." he moaned to the older boy's neck, losing his mind from the pressure on his cock. Letting out a groan when the pressure disappeared, raising his head to look at the boy beneath him. Oh, how fucking hot he looked right now. "Please tell me you have-" Kurt started to talk before being silenced with a quick and loud kiss as Blaine rose to his knees again, stretching himself to open the drawer on the nightstand near the bed, still on top of Kurt. Receiving kisses on his chest and stomach wherever he could reach close to him. He tried not to lose it into Kurt's kisses as he moved his hand around the drawer, he finally found a small bottle of lube and a condom.

Getting them out, Kurt looked at his eyes then at the things he were holding. "We're actually doing this." He whispered, "I'm actually doing this." Blaine chuckled, nodding to realization. It was a big step for them. "Do you know how to...?" Kurt asked quietly, looking into the boys eyes. "Y-Yes. Do you trust me?" Blaine asked, just as quiet. Kurt smiled with a nod, "always." Blaine let a grin take over his face, he pressed a kiss to the older boy's lips. Letting him take the condom from his hand. He rose to his knees again, opening his lube as Kurt laid there waiting with the condom in his hand. He squeezed out some lube to his fingers, throwing the bottle somewhere near them. He fell back down on top of Kurt, looking into his eyes as he slid his fingers to spread the lube on Kurt's hole. 

He looked at Kurt's lips as he bit his bottom one, trying to catch his eyes but Kurt was shutting them from pleasure. "You ready?" Blaine whispered, grammar could suck it right now. Kurt once again, only nodded. And Blaine pushed one finger in, biting his lips as he watched Kurt's pretty face. He moved his finger in Kurt's hole, trying to solve every single face he made with every single move. Kurt let out soft noises beneath him, pushing to Blaine's finger in return. Blaine took this as a sign, and let in another finger. Kurt didn't expect it, so he let out a quiet groan. "you okay?" Blaine whispered to him, not taking his eyes off of his face. "yea, fine, shut up." Kurt appreciated his worry, but it was hard to do anything with Blaine stopping every few seconds. Blaine chuckled and started scissoring his fingers inside Kurt, feeling the tightness of his hole slowly widening.

Kurt quietly moaning only made Blaine try to go faster, still careful with his moves. He had to be inside his boyfriend already, he wanted this for a long time and he finally got there. He took in his boyfriend, all sweaty and spread on bed beneath him, biting his lips and holding onto the sheets. He had to be touched by him, really bad. So he took Kurt's hand from the mattress with his free hand and placed it on his back, "oh god" Kurt breathed out, holding now Blaine's back shoulder. "oh god!" Kurt almost screamed when Blaine reached a sensitive spot inside him, Blaine assumed it was his prostate. He grinned and brushed his fingers against it, feeling Kurt's nails tugging into his skin. "Blaine. Now. Please." 

Blaine took a deep breath as he let his fingers out, rising to his knees for what feels like the millionth time. Kurt grunted to the empty feeling, breathing hard and trying to relax. Knowing he's seconds away from losing his virginity, for real. It made him now super nervous, so he opened his eyes. He looked up to see Blaine rolling a condom down his cock, he grinned. God, was his boyfriend hot. "I love you." Kurt said and Blaine looked up at him as he finally finished. He went down to trail kisses on his stomach to his chest, then to his lips, breathing him in. "I love you too." He said and they smiled. Blaine only noticed Kurt was touching himself when he looked down, but the second he noticed Kurt let go quickly. "sorry..." Kurt whispered. "No," Blaine said, "don't apologize. You're beautiful." He took a deep breath.

"I know I ask this a lot, but-"  
"I'm ready." Kurt said, trying to catch Blaine's eyes. He finally did, and they exchanged looks before Blaine took one more breath in. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as the other boy started kissing him again, letting his tongue slip in with the softest slide. He pulled away and leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder as he took a hold of his cock and placed it against Kurt's hole. He bit his bottom lip and looked up at Kurt as he started pushing in, as slow as he could. Kurt shut his eyes and tightened his hold on Blaine's back. Blaine feeling just how tight his boyfriend was, he knew it might be a little painful and asking about it won't help him. He needed to calm him down. So he started kissing his neck, exploring around his chin and ear, when he then could feel Kurt calming down as he kissed onto a soft part behind his ear. 

"Holy shit..." Blaine let out as he was all the way inside Kurt, Kurt feeling chills all over his body to the boy moaning next to his ear. "Blaine, move." Kurt instructed him, and the boy did as he was told. He started to thrust in and out slowly, the pressure around his cock was so strong it made him see sparks and let out all these noises. With Kurt moaning right beside his ear as well, he hurried his movements, already feeling the familiar warmth in his stomach. He felt like he couldn't stop, having to go on and on, wishing he could feel that insane rush forever. He breathed Kurt in, smelling his perfume as he slid his hand down Kurt's side to reach his hip and raise it, making Kurt wrap his legs around him. That pose changed it all, and he could finally feel himself hitting Kurt's prostate again.

"Blaine!!" Kurt screamed, tightening his leg's hold on him. Hearing Kurt scream out his name drove Blaine to the edge, "I'm so close..." he moaned as he pushed his head back, suddenly feeling Kurt kissing his neck and shoulder, his boyfriend knew exactly what he was doing to him and he could only assume he was doing it because he was as close as he was. Kurt crushed onto the pillows again, his hold on Blaine's shoulder fastening. It only took him two more strict hits to his prostate to come all over his and Blaine's stomach, reaching his own chest as well. When Blaine heard Kurt moaning beneath him as he came, he had to quicken his moves. It was so fast it made his body fill with this warm feeling, until he came into his condom. Dropping his head down to Kurt's sweaty neck as he felt the orgasm fill his entire body with the most amazing feeling in the world. 

The two breathed hard, their chests rising and falling against the other's. Blaine looked up at his boyfriend, he couldn't help but giggle at his victory. They did it, they finally did it. It took him a second to completely realize it, but they did it. He took a deep breath before sliding out of Kurt. Kurt having to hold his breath at that weird feeling. But that feeling didn't last long before he looked at his boyfriend, and he couldn't stop smiling. He was so happy. He was happy they did it and he was happy they actually got through it without it being completely awkward and totally romantic and hot and- wow. "Oh god..." Kurt mumbled as Blaine crushed beside him, "we just had sex." The two teenagers laughed to it, looking at each other shyly all of a sudden.

"Yea..." Blaine giggled, and looked up at the ceiling. "I love you so much Kurt." He looked back at his boyfriend who apparently was staring at him. "I love you just as much." Kurt smiled and Blaine rose to meet him with a soft kiss. "You're good at this. Are you sure you're a virgin?" Kurt asked when they parted, only to receive a sleepy laugh from Blaine. "Thank you." He blushed to that, he had no idea he would be good at this. "You were amazing as well, Kurt." Kurt was the one blushing now, he looked down only to notice their dirty bodies. "Oh... we need to clean ourselves up." Kurt said, starting to rise to sit, but crushing back down quickly. "Ow. I hate you." He grunted, shutting his eyes to a close. He forgot about the part of the after-pain. He didn't think it would be that bad.

"I- oh right. Sorry about that." Blaine laughed again, shaking his head. Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "Don't worry," he said, "I'll get you back for it." It took Blaine a few seconds before he realized what Kurt meant, and honestly he was excited about it. As much as topping was always what he thought would suit him most, he knew deep down he was the perfect bottom. But he wouldn't let anyone know it. Anyone but Kurt. So he took a deep breath, "don't worry. I'll clean us up." He really didn't want to, but he rose to his feet and walked to the bathroom to get a towel. He came back cleaning his stomach, sitting down next to Kurt and cleaning him up slowly. Still admiring his naked body. 

"Stop before I get hard again. I'm too tired for round two." Kurt said and Blaine chuckled. "Sorry," he said as he threw the towel to the other side of the room. "You're just really hot." He yawned as he went to lay down beside Kurt, resting his head on the pillow. Already closing his eyes as he felt Kurt resting his head on his chest, pushing the covers on both of them. He wrapped his arm around Kurt, stroking his back with his thumb slowly. "Thank you, Kurt." He whispered, and Kurt smiled to the sleepy voice. "Thank you, Blaine. Goodnight" he smiled, "night." Blaine responded, already half asleep. The older boy took a deep breath before shutting his eyes as well, it didn't take him too long before he fell into deep sleep. The smile never leaving his face. And so was Blaine's.


End file.
